This invention relates generally to fishing equipment, and more particularly the invention relates to an improved holder for a rod and reel.
My U.S. Pat. No. 4,641,453 discloses a fishing rod holder having an integral alarm and mounting structure. The rod holder portion includes a holster which readily accommodates both rods with conventional casting reels and rods with spinning reels. More particularly, the holster includes a first cylindrical portion having an open side for supporting a rod and a second cylindrical portion having an open side for engaging a handle of the rod, the first and second cylindrical portions being integral with the open sides of the first and second cylindrical portions being axially displaced by 180.degree..
A strap is positioned for retaining a conventional rod and reel in the holster portion with the reel positioned above the holster. The strap can also be positioned to hold a rod and spinning reel in the holster portion where the spinning reel is outside of and below the holster.
The disclosed rod holder is an improvement over other commercially available rod holders such as the Fish-On.TM. rod holder manufactured by Tempress Company of Seattle, Wash. The Tempress rod holder has a similar holster with a rigid clamp rotatably mounted on an end of the holster to retain a conventional rod and reel in the holster where the rod sits above the holster. However, the rod holder will not accommodate a rod with spinning reel where the reel depends from the rod outside of and below the holster.